


Flu Shot

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: Bryce neglects to get his seasonal flu shot
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Ughh.” Bryce mutters miserably as Casey helps him into her bed.

“I told you to get the flu shot. And the hospital strongly implied you should too. Did you not see all the flyers in the locker room?” Casey chastises, tucking him in.

“I meant to, but the hours were so inconvenient. Who has any free time 7:00 am to 6:00 pm? They should have offered them at 2:00 am, when things die down.” Bryce complains, reaching for a tissue and blowing his nose miserably.

“And yet, me and all my roommates managed to squeeze in 5 minutes to get vaccinated.” Casey chirps, sitting on top of the blanket and gently rubbing vapor rub on his chest after unbuttoning the first few buttons of his warm flannel pajama shirt.

“Internal medicine has way more downtime.” Bryce jokes, smirking at Casey’s annoyed expression.

“I resent that scalpel jockey. My job is just as important and time consuming as your’s.” Casey retorts.

“But they pay me more.” Bryce counters, laughing when Casey abandons her vapor rub massage and starts to get up. He gently grabs her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss before laying it back on his chest.

Casey continues to help clear his congested chest. “Look at you, a big spender on your $18 an hour versus my $16. But whatever. I saw some of the other surgical residents there getting vaccinated. Kate and Noah.”

“You can’t compare them to me. The other surgical residents are much less busy because they only get requested for surgeries if I’m unavailable.” Bryce cockily replies.

Casey rolls her eyes at his arrogance, but her gaze is fond. “Well, I bet they’re all glad you came down with the flu then.”

“I know they are.” Bryce quips before becoming uncharacteristically serious, frowning as Casey buttons his shirt back up.

“What?” She prompts.

“Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to contaminate your room and get you sick. I feel so lousy that this might not be just your standard flu strain that you’re immune to. It could be a super mutation.”

Casey laughs, standing from the bed and putting on her coat. “Bryce Lahela, too vain to admit he’s been taken down by the common flu?” When he doesn’t smile and laugh it off, she sits on the bed again and intertwines their fingers.

“Bryce, it’s fine. I’m not letting you stay in your studio apartment when you’re sick all by yourself. Let me take care of you.”

Bryce smiles, squeezing her hand. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Casey shrugs, kissing his forehead. “Probably all those lives you save.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right. I do deserve you then.” Bryce quips.

Casey gets up again, really needing to leave now to avoid being late. “Get some rest, you’ll feel better. When I get home, I’ll make you some soup.”

“I love you Casey.” Bryce calls out when she turns towards the door. She immediately turns back towards him, and he can see the blush on her cheeks beneath her olive complexion.

“Is that the flu talking? Are you delirious?” She asks.

Bryce smiles warmly at her. “No, that’s all me. I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile, but couldn’t find the right moment.”

Casey laughs, sitting beside him once again. “And now feels right? Sick as a dog and looking so much like death that I don’t even want to kiss you right now?”

“See, that’s why this is perfect. If you love me too, you’ll kiss me despite all that. It’s the perfect test.”

Casey pretends to ponder for a moment before giving in and placing a chaste kiss to his unusually dry lips. “I love you too Bryce. Now get some sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey nurses Bryce back to health

Casey carefully opens her bedroom door whilst balancing a piping hot bowl of chicken noodle soup on a tray.

The moonlight streaming in through the window illuminates her room enough for Casey to find her way to the bed. She places the soup down on the nightstand, and gently takes a seat on the side of the bed.

She flicks on the bedside lamp and takes in Bryce’s appearance. He looks better than this morning. Some color has returned to his face, and he looks less tired than he did earlier. 14 straight hours of sleep will do that for you.

Casey lovingly brushes some of his hair out of his face as he sleeps, face buried in her pillow. She places her hand to his forehead, which is still warm, but not feverishly warm like it was earlier.

“Bryce, Baby. Wake up.” Casey says softly, shaking his shoulder lightly.

Bryce yawns, cracking open one eye. “Did I actually die from the flu? Because I see an angel.” His voice is raspy, but his tone is as flirtatious as ever.

Casey rolls her eyes, but her expression is fond. “You should work on your pick up lines.” She teases.

Bryce smiles, slowly sitting up as she reaches for the soup. “I don’t need pick up lines when I’ve already reeled you in.” He replies.

She hands him the tray, not replying to that last quip of his. “Eat up.” She instructs.

Bryce frowns, peering down at the soup. “I don’t know if I can keep anything down Babe.”

“You have to eat something Bryce. This is light, it shouldn’t upset your stomach.”

Bryce sighs, bringing a small spoonful to his chapped lips. “If it’s what the doctor ordered. Hmm…this is actually really good.” He praises, filling the spoon for his next bite.

Casey smiles. “My grandma’s recipe. And she had a soul food restaurant in Louisiana so you know it’s the best chicken noodle soup you could possibly get in the New England region.”

“I had no idea you could cook Baby. You’ve been holding out on me.” Bryce teases, intertwining their fingers and squeezing her hand.

“After working a 12 hour shift I usually only have energy to throw something in the microwave. Don’t get used to this treatment, once you’re recovered it’s back to chicken noodle from the can.” Casey replies, slipping off the bed to head for the shower.

“Mmm… this is good. You’re really proving yourself to be wifey material Casey!” Bryce calls out just as she’s about to close the bathroom door.

…

When Casey returns to her room after showering and brushing her teeth, a completely empty bowl sits on the nightstand. It looks like Bryce slurped up every last drop.

She joins him under the covers, resting her head on his chest. His breathing is slightly shallow, but she knows that’s normal as his body tries to recover.

Bryce’s hand goes into her curls, idly massaging her scalp as they both start to drift off.

“Good night Casey. I love you.” Bryce says softly, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Casey smiles sleepily, squeezing him gently. “Are you going to say that all the time now?” She asks.

Even though her eyes are closed, she knows he’s smiling. “Uh huh. Probably multiple times a day.” He answers.

“Good. Because I love you too.” She returns.


End file.
